1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle safety device of such type that a throttle lever adjustment may be attained only by combining operational actions of two throttle levers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A throttle safety mechanism is adapted in view of the safety aspect in order to avoid a possible danger for engine drive control, in particular, for controlling a handy type working machine such as engine-driven type hedge trimmer or the like. There has been provided a throttle safety mechanism wherein throttle levers are operable only in the case where the two independent or discrete throttle levers are manipulated together. In the working machine provided with such a throttle safety mechanism, when the operator's hand is released away from either one of the throttle levers due to some reason so that either one of the throttle levers is returned back to its initial position, the throttle valve will be automatically closed to return the engine to the idle speed condition.
Accordingly, it would be difficult to well start the working machine provided with such a safety mechanism. In particular, in the case of the idle start failure, the working machine suffers from a disadvantage that it would be impossible to perform the engine starting operation with a recoil starter or the like by one operator.